Natsu The Ultimate Alpha Male 4
by Storm summer
Summary: Ok this time it's levy and juiva have fun fun wait for next week.


**Badnews i can only post one chapter this week do to being in public for the whole week. So enjoy just the one chapter this week. But hay Juvia and Levy.**

**Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu was doing his usual training and eating for the tournament and thinking of the time he has left for it.

This day three meaning four left he should tell the girls to convince the others to go to the hot springs. He won't have them all because of those saber tooth bitch Minerva and she might not let Yukino go either. But soon those to whores will realize there lifes are meaningless and that i'm the only one to give them purpose there's also that mermaid bitch Kagura some pitful grudge against scarlet. But she too will realize that she was born to be fucked by me.

Soon soon they'll all be sucking on my dick. Said Natsu out loud waiting for some action by night fall he can hear them all. He still remembers what Gajeel what's him to do.

Hahaha as if gajeel would have levy no of course not. Levy is a flaty yeah but she's still a bitch that needs a good fucking and after three rounds she'll be a proper bimbo with no brain and only knows cock.

And what do ya know there coming this way. He can smell there whore asses coming this way.

G.O.V

Why must we go see Natsu San When Juvia should spend her time with Gray Sama. Said Juiva stupidly but soon she'll realize that her place is to worship Natsu.

Like don't worry about it Juiva you'll see why were going to Natsu Sama hahaha. Said Mirajane as she holds six bags of clothing and if you look real closely she went to a tanning salon and got a little color. She was o. her way to becoming a bimbo after all.

Ok seriously what's up with you and Lisanna you guy's have been wired today. Said Levy not knowing she'll become the same soon.

Like we just need a new make over is all. Said Lisanna who is the same way.

Let's just check on Natsu than we'll leave.

Said Erza hold her excitement in and also one fuck away to becoming a bimbo herself along with Lucy.

As they got inside Levy and Juvia felt a wave of pleasure coming towards them not knowing why or how just thinking of Natsu for some reason that's when they saw look up and see him in his naked glory. Pure bronze and muscle like a real man and of course his 15 inch penis there was much veins bulging ready to go inside a sex toilet.

Wha what's go going on ohh. Said Levy as she touched herself and wanting a dick inside her.

Ju juiva ohh agrees what's ohh. Said Juiva wanting to suck some dick.

Hahaha lime we took you here do like Natsu can fuck you of course. Said Mira stupidly witch might be trouble but Natsu eill deal with it.

We have some good news too. The guilds are going to a water park tomorrow plenty of bitches hahaha. Said Lucy hoping for some reward.

A water park that means you have an actual reason to dress sluty hahaha. Maybe i should get some Lolis but later. Said Natsu planning some time with Wendy.

Know Lucy,Erza get Levy you come here the rest of you do whatever you want to Juvia until i come to her.

And so the girls did as they commanded. The sister's stripe Juvie of her clothes whispering into her ears of how Natsu is her God. Mira was even messaging her big breast especially giving extra attention to her nipples making them hard and wet. But that could be from her magic speaking if witch Lissana was eating her pussy and even tasting regular water. And Juiva was feeling a realice coming and moaning softly of the light pleasure.

But Levy was not getting the same treatment as Lucy and Erza was holding her head down licking, kissing and sucking on her skin. And Natsu just slam it to her little ass and telling Levy what she she needs to know.

Understand Levy your brain isn't going to get you anywhere only this sluty body can. You maybe a stick but a real man like me will still use it. Said Natsu as he sticks three fingers into her twat. And Levy was feeling so good. She shouldn't but still loves this. she can't explain it but she does. After two minutes alone she cummed and she needed some cum herself.

This action went on for the next 4 minutes and 26 seconds and she cummed some more. And Natsu realises everything into her his seamen going through her ass felt amazing he should do anal more offten as expected she fainted.

Erza, Lucy wake her and giver pleasure as i fuck Juiva.

And they did they slap her awake as Lucy kisses her hard as there saliva drips from there chin and i. Lucy's case her chest.

And Natsu was in front of Juiva Gray should have taken when he had the chance and fuck this whore but he didn't. And Natsu was grateful he was going to show her the meaning of her life and that was to suck his dick.

Like can we have some yummy jizzy too hahaha. Said Lisanna wanting some jizz.

Yeah like we even bought some new sexy clothes for you. Said Mira

Soon after i fuck Juiva i'll fuck your brains Said Natsu ready for some action.

Na natsu. Said Juvia before she had a chance to speak her mouth was filled with dick.

Listen Juiva you need to understand that the next time you open your mouth in private i will slap you. Understand that it was meant for this dick. Said Natsu as he shoves it down her throat you can even see a bulge of his penis.

Natsu counties to slam in and out of her mouth and the sisters join in as well. Mira was sticking two fingers into her twat. And Lisanna was doing the same to her ass.

After 5 minutes and 12 seconds Natsu cummed down her and Juvia was beginning to understand. her body was meant for Natsu not gray. And she loves it she wants more but she faints. And soon Lavy did too as Natsu dick slap her. She twitched a little but that was it.

Alright girls tell more on this Water park and who's coming. Said Natsu wanting to know who to fuck and he was diffenetly fucking a Loli. After that he fucks the reat and had a second round with Lucy and Erza just one step closer to getting a tan.

**Ok that's it hope that help with whatever you have. **


End file.
